


Thank You

by hasanaheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon was so grateful for having Seungcheol in his life and so was the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

All of Seventeen's members were all sleeping peacefully in their own rooms that night, except Jihoon. The boy was busy writing lyrics in the living room of their new dorm while listening to an instrumental through his cellphone. It had been an hour Jihoon writing, scratching on his lyrics book but the song was not finished yet. He tried hard to find some good words that suitable for the music he had made earlier, but he could not find it yet so he groaned in frustration and bumped his back on the couch he sat.  
"Why this is so hard to do?" Jihoon mumbled as he looked at the ceiling of the room. "Please, give me some idea, God. I promise I'll be a good boy and I won't hit Mingyu with my guitar again."  
"Mingyu will be very happy if he hears that by his own ears, I bet."  
Jihoon quickly straightened his back and turned his face to someone that had just broken his alone time. He huffed in annoyance as he saw the person. It was Seungcheol, leaning his back on the door of their shared room while smiling at him. "You didn't sleep?" asked Jihoon as he busied himself with his lyrics book again.  
"I did, but then I woke up because of a nightmare," answered Seungcheol then he walked to Jihoon and sat beside him.  
Jihoon frowned at Seungcheol. "Nightmare?"  
Seungcheol nodded. "Nightmare," he repeated. "I dreamt of you leaving me because I could not treat you well."  
"Are you kidding me?" Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I won't leave you easily like that, okay?" He said without looking at Seungcheol. His eyes were fixed on his lyrics book again.  
"Really??" Seungcheol blinked in disbelief and he was about to squeal in happiness when he saw Jihoon nodded, still no eye-contact with him. Of course he stopped himself from squealing because he thought it was not manly thing to do a manly man like him. "I'm happy to know that. Thank you!" Seungcheol said as he smiled happily to Jihoon.  
"Now, you can go back to sleep and leave me alone with my song," said Jihoon as he pushed Seungcheol away.  
"No," said Seungcheol. "I'll be with you until you've done the song and then we can sleep together."  
Jihoon clicked his tongue in annoyance to hear Seungcheol's response. "But I don't know when I will finish it," he said as he finally looked at the leader.  
"It's okay. Just take your time. Don't be rushed," said Seungcheol then he leaned his head on the couch.  
After that, no one of them speaking. Jihoon was back to his work while Seungcheol just sitting there with his eyes closed. He did not sleep of course. He just did not want to disturb the younger.  
No one knew how long they had been like that until Seungcheol abruptly opened up his eyes since he was about to sleep because of Jihoon's melodious hum. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past midnight. Then Seungcheol turned his face to the boy next to him. "How's the song?" he asked in a slow tone, did not want to distract the boy.  
"I can't do this yet. Look!" Jihoon handed his lyrics book to Seungcheol. There were just a few words and some of them had scratch on. Then Jihoon palmed his face in frustration. "I'm so failed!"  
"It's okay, Jihoon ah. Everyone loose sometimes," Seungcheol patted Jihoon's back after he gave the book back. "You've worked hard a lot! It's okay to take a break for a while."  
Jihoon put his palms down from his face then he looked at Seungcheol with his kicked-puppy look. "I'm sorry..."  
Seungcheol shook his head as he smiled at Jihoon. "It's okay and it's not your fault," he said. He could not stand to look at that look from the boy so he hurried to find a good idea to make Jihoon feel better. "Hey, Ji. Want to see my aegyo?"  
Jihoon's eyes widened in surprise to hear the sudden suggestion, but then he chuckled. "Why in a sudden you want to do aegyo?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I just want to. Want to see??"  
Jihoon smiled widely then nodded. "Do it very cutely!"  
"Okay." Seungcheol straightened himself as he got ready to do aegyo. "Jihoon ah, I have this for you!" he said in a child-like voice as he showed a heart sign with his thumb and index finger. "Jihoon ah, I love you!" Then he made a heart sign with both of his hand. "Jihoon ah, I love you this much!" He made another heart signhis above his head with both of his arms.  
Jihoon could not help but chuckled. It was so cute and cheesy yet he liked it. "You've worked so well, hyung!" he said with his eye-smile. "Thank you!"  
"Never mind," said Seungcheol as he smiled back at Jihoon. "I'll do everything to make you happy, to make you smile like that. You look so cute!" He then pinched Jihoon's cheeks lightly.  
"Ugh, I'm not cute!" Jihoon swatted Seungcheol's hand away from his cheek.  
"Yeah, you're not cute. That's so true," said Seungcheol as he rolled his eyes. "Now, let's go to our bedroom and sleep!" He reached out to grab Jihoon's hand as he got up from the couch.  
"But I haven't finished the song," protested Jihoon but he got up as well.  
"It can wait," Seungcheol said then he took off the earphone from one of Jihoon's ears. "I told you not to use only one earphone. It can damage your ear. You have to use both," he started to nag.  
"I can take care of it. Don't worry!" Jihoon said. "By the way, that's a new music I made. Want to listen?"  
"Sure! I'll listen to it tomorrow," said Seungcheol. "We have to sleep now."  
"Okay." Then Jihoon let himself being dragged to their shared room. There were Mingyu and Jeonghan sleeping peacefully on their own beds and the scene made him sleepy, he did not know why. He went to his bed and lay himself there. "Seungcheol hung," he called in a whisper.  
"Hmm?" Seungchol responded from his own bed that was across Jihoon's.  
"Thank you," said Jihoon sleepily before he slept with the sheet wrapped around his body.  
"No, Jihoon ah. Thank you." And by then, Seungcheol followed Jihoon to the Dreamlands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick writing of JiCheol. Hope you like it! :)


End file.
